


Meet You Again

by Rexa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Levi Song Fest 2016, M/M, romantic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Levi tak menganggap semua yang dirasakannya sebagai cinta. Mereka tak terikat apa-apa. Ya, seharusnya begitu. Namun apa boleh dikata, nyatanya Levi merindukannya.
Untuk Levi Song Festival 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama.  
> Closer belongs to The Chainsmoker and Halsey.  
> Rexa not gain any profit ftom this fanwork, but just some fun.
> 
> Day 3 di Levi Song Festival. Happy reading! ♥

Angin musim dingin berembus kencang memainkan anak rambut Levi. Kakinya yang beralaskan pantofel mengetuk-ngetuk pasir basah yang baru saja di sapu oleh ombak kecil yang berkejaran di sepanjang pantai Hataka. Musim dingin, tapi Levi malah menghabiskan waktunya di pantai.

“Levi!!! Kita harus segera berangkat!”

Seruan itu membuat Levi menoleh. Lalu dengan enggan, ia berjalan ke arah mobil van yang tampaknya sudah siap untuk berangkat. Hanji melambai dengan semangat di dekat pintu mobil.

“Ayo, Erwin mengatakan ada tugas baru untuk kita. Kuharap kali ini kita bisa dapat tangkapan yang bagus. Nostalgiamu sudah selesa—ups!”

Hanji menghindar tepat sebelum sikutan Levi menghantam tulang rusuknya. Namun mendapati ekspresi kesal tersirat di wajah datar rekannya membuat Hanji tertawa kencang. baru berhenti saat Levi melemparkan pandangan membunuh ke arahnya.

“Baiklah-baiklah, hehehehe.” Hanji segera duduk di kursi depan.

“Diam, kau mata empat,” sahut Levi ketus lalu melemparkan bokongnya di jok tengah di samping Erd. Pintu mobil ditutup, seat belt dipasang dan Gunter segera melajukan mobil itu ke arah pusat kota Fukuoka.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Levi termenung. Benaknya akhir-akhir ini entah mengapa suka sekali memutar kenangan lama bak piringan hitam kesayangan Erwin yang setia memutarkan musik klasik karya Bethoven atau Chopin. Mengorek kembali sebuah kenangan antara dirinya dan bocah kesayangannya.

Sudut bibir Levi naik sedikit kala mengingatnya. Bocah kesayangannya. Levi tak berharap banyak, mungkin saja mereka memang tak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. mengenalnya selama beberapa bulan di masa silan sudah cukup bagi pria petualang seperti dirinya. dunianya gelap dan berbahaya, sangat tidak cocok untuk seorang bocah yang begitu polos dan penuh warna seperti bocahnya.

Petualangannya dalam rimba kriminalitas menuntutnya untuk tidak memiliki hubungan dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Atau Levi harus terpaksa menyembunyikannya kalau tidak mau orang-orang yang ia cintai terlibat dan terseret bahaya.

Eren, bocah kesayangannya itu, adalah salah satunya. Salah satu orang yang berada dalam daftar paling prioritas milik Levi. Karenanya Levi memilih untuk meninggalkan Eren. Meski ia pun tahu bocah itu tulus kepadanya. Levi tak akan membiarkan Eren berada dalam bahaya dengan membalas perasaan bocah itu. Kelihatannya kejam, tapi Levi memilih menghindari masalah ketimbang harus membuatnya semakin rumit di kemudian hari.

Ia bertemu bocah itu di teluk Tokyo, saat mengawasi transaksi perdagangan gelap hewan-hewan dilindungi. Ia bersama dua orang temannya terjebak di tengah situasi yang memanas dan dijadikan sandera. Kala itu Eren beralasan bahwa mereka tengah mengerjakan tugas untuk paper praktikum sampel air, tapi tak sadar kalau mereka malah terlibat dalam baku tembak antara pasukan khusus kepolisian Jepang dengan para pedagang pasar gelap.

Setelahnya hari-hari Levi diisi dengan kenangan bersama si bocah masokis tukang cari mati, tapi menggemaskan di mata Levi. Bocah itu melengkapi kekurangan yang ia miliki. Menerima Levi apa adanya. Menyebalkan tapi juga membuat Levi merasa nyaman. Hingga panggilan tugas membuat Levi memilih untuk pergi tanpa kata.

Levi tak menganggap semua yang dirasakannya sebagai cinta. Mereka tak terikat apa-apa. Ya, seharusnya begitu. Namun apa boleh dikata, nyatanya Levi merindukannya. Hingga saat ini, tak ada yang mampu menggantikan sosok bocah kesayangannya itu dari hati Levi. Levi mendengus suntuk, perjalanan yang penuh keheningan ini malah semakin membuatnya merindukan si bocah. Levi merasa geli karena ia kelewat melankolis akhir-akhir ini.

Sesampainya mereka di markas kepolisian di Fukuoka, Hanji, Levi dan rekan setim mereka mendapat perintah langsung dari Komandan Erwin untuk mengawal duta besar dari Negara tetangga yang tengah mengadakan kunjungan birokratis di Jepang. Perintah pengawalan juga diberikan pada segenap jajaran kepolisian. Dan dalam briefing mereka diberikan waktu satu minggu untuk berlibur sebelum memulai operasi pengawalan. Briefing selanjutnya ditentukan setelah mereka kembali melapor status mereka di markas kepolisian pusat.

Hanji dan Petra sudah melonjak girang saat keluar dari ruang briefing, lalu dengan semangat mengemasi barang-barang mereka. begitu pula Erd, Gunter dan Oluo. Levi dengan tenang membereskan beberapa barang yang ingin dibawanya. Termasuk sebuah liontin yang pernah diberikan Eren padanya. liontin yang berbentuk separuh sayap.

“Hey, Levi, apa kau ikut penerbangan pertama?”

“Kalau memang bisa kenapa tidak?”

“Ah, tidak. Akan menyenangkan kalau kita bisa satu pesawat.”

“Tentu.”

“Apa Levi-san akan pulang ke rumah keluarga?”

“Pertanyaan macam apa itu, Petra? Tidak berbobot sekali,” serobot Oluo.

Petra berwajah masam. “Oluo-san, aku tidak bertanya padamu.”

Mengabaikan pertengkaran rekannya, Levi menutup lokernya. “Mungkin aku akan mengunjungi pamanku. Sampai jumpa besok.”

Hanji ikut menutup lokernya dan bergegas mengejar Levi. “Levi, tunggu!”

Hanji ikut berjalan menyejajari langkah Levi. “Kaupikir apa kau akan menemui bocah itu?”

Sebelah alis Levi terangkat, Hanji memamerkan deretan gigi putih bersih miliknya. Levi menjawab tanpa minat. “Entah. Kenapa kau bertanya?”

“Karena sedari tadi kulihat kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri sejak kita berangkat dari pantai. Tidakkah itu terlalu jelas, Levi? Akui sajalah kau belum bisa move on!” Lagi, Hanji tertawa renyah. Membuat Levi ingin menyepak bokong teman seangkatannya di akademi sekaligus ketua regunya di pasukan khusus itu.

“Harusnya kau bercermin, mata empat. Perkataan itu lebih tepat untukmu. “

“Duh, Levi. Selera humormu buruk sekali.”

“Seburuk kamarmu yang berbau busuk.”

“Hei, aku sudah membereskan kamarku sebelum pergi menjalankan misi! Ibuku setidaknya membantuku menjaga semua pada tempatnya saat aku pergi!” protes Hanji sambil memukul pelan bahu Levi.

Levi memutar matanya. Tak ambil pusing. Pada gerbang depan Markas Kepolisian Fukuoka keduanya berpisah. Hanji melambai dari balik jendela taksi. Menyempatkan diri untuk mengucapkan selamat malam dan mengingatkan Levi untuk meneleponnya besok pagi sebelum keberangkatan mereka ke Tokyo. Levi hanya mengangguk.

Levi berjalan kira-kira sepuluh menit untuk menuju ke halte bus terdekat. Menunggu bus datang, ia memeriksa ponselnya yang nyaris tak tersentuh selama ia bertugas. Ada beberapa email dari pamannya yang menanyakan kabarnya. Iris biru gelap Levi mengerjap. Tak menyangka pamannya masih berusaha menghubungi. Mungkin ada baiknya saat di Tokyo ia mampir sebentar ke rumah pamannya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian bus datang membawa Levi menuju ke apartemen sementara miliknya. Ia sudah mengirimkan barang-barang yang ia perlukan ke Tokyo. Ke apartemennya yang lama di kawasan Jiyugaoka, Tokyo. Operasi pengawalan duta besar kali ini sekaligus memindahkan tempat kerja Levi untuk beberapa masa berikutnya di ibukota negeri matahari terbit itu. Ia bersama skuadnya di bawah pimpinan Hanji akan bertugas di Tokyo sampai panggilan kembali dilayangkan pada mereka untuk bertugas di tempat baru.

Levi tidur cukup nyenyak malam itu.

ooOoOoOoo

Esoknya Levi masih merasa ia bermimpi saat kembali ke apartemen lamanya. Pamannya sepertinya menyuruh orang-orangnya untuk membersihkan apartemennya setidaknya seminggu sekali. Wangi karbol dan pembersih lainnya masih cukup baru. Mungkin Komandan Erwin yang membocorkan perihal kepulangannya ke Tokyo pada sang paman.

Bagaimana pun, kedua orangtua sang Komandan masih merupakan sahabat dari keluarga sang paman. Levi baru tahu ketika pamannya masuk rumah sakit akibat keseleo setelah bermain golf. Erwin datang menemani ibunya yang menjenguk Kenny, paman Levi.

Erwin menegaskan kalau ia juga terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa Levi merupakan keponakan dari Kenny. Selebihnya, di dalam lingkup pekerjaan baik Erwin maupun Levi tetap bersikap sewajarnya antara atasan dan bawahan. Sementara saat di luar keduanya mulai akrab sebagai sahabat bersama skuadnya. Hanji pernah berpacaran dengan Erwin, tapi keduanya memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan demi kebaikan masing-masing. Dan mungkin hanya Levi yang tahu keduanya masih berhubungan akrab meski bukan sebagai kekasih.

Levi membuka seluruh jendela di apartemennya. Bernapas lega saat semilir angin berembus menggantikan sirkulasi udara di dalam apartemennya. Levi membereskan barang-barangnya, lalu pergi keluar untuk makan siang di sebuah café yang tak jauh dari sebuah shelter tempatnya menitipkan sahabat berkaki empatnya, Mochi, seekor kucing Himalaya.

Pemilik shelter adalah seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat menyukai hewan. Levi memercayakan Mochi untuk dirawat di shelter tersebut ketika ia harus bertugas di tempat yang jauh. Wanita bermarga Kinoshita itu tidak keberatan. Menyediakan perawatan dan perlindungan terbaik untuk Mochi sama seperti hewan lain yang dititipkan di sana.

“Ah, Levi-san! Maukah anda menunggu sebentar? Mochi baru saja dimandikan oleh pegawaiku. Dia akan siap sekitar 15 menit lagi? Kuharap Levi-san tidak keberatan kalau harus menemaniku mengobrol terlebih dahulu.”

Levi tersenyum tipis. Menghargai maksud baik si wanita dan duduk untuk minum teh selagi menunggu Mochi selesai didandani dan siap dibawa pulang.

“Hari yang cerah untuk musim dingin. Apa pekerjaanmu cukup berat Levi-san? Kali ini lama sekali ya?”

Levi mengangguk pelan setelah meletakan cangkir tehnya ke atas tatakan di meja. “Tidak juga. Hanya harus berusaha untuk tepat waktu menyelesaikan apa yang telah kumulai, Nyonya.”

Nyonya Kinoshita terkekeh dengan elegan. Levi mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang petualang, dan Nyonya Kinoshita memercayainya. Tak lama kemudian seorang pegawai shelter berseragam biru muda datang membawa Mochi yang telah berseri ke pangkuan Levi. Mochi menyadari sang pemiliknya datang menjemput segera menggosokan kepalanya di leher Levi begitu Levi menggendongnya.

“Lihat siapa yang sudah begitu merindukan papanya. Oh, Tuhan! Dia benar-benar anak manis.”  
Levi hanya mengangguk. “Terima kasih atas bantuan anda sekalian untuk menjaga Mochi selama ini.”

Nyonya Kinoshita menggelengkan kepalanya. “Tidak, tidak. Bukan sebuah masalah. Mochi anak yang baik, dia tidak pernah merepotkan.”

“Kecuali ketika Mochi merindukan anda, Levi-san. Dia akan memutari keranjang tidurnya dan mengeong keras. Kami kira ada masalah apa, eh ternyata Nyonya bilang bahwa itu cara Mochi menyampaikan protes terhadap anda.”

Mereka tertawa bersama setelahnya, atau lebih tepatnya hanya Nyonya Kinoshita bersama pegawainya. Levi pamit segera setelahnya, membawa Mochi ke dalam pelukannya sementara sebelah tangannya lagi menenteng carry bag milik Mochi. Levi memanggil taksi dan mereka pun pulang ke apartemennya.

Setibanya di apartemen, Levi menurunkan Mochi ke lantai. Mochi dengan segera berlari kecil mengelilingi seluruh ruangan di apartemen Levi. Agaknya tak hanya Levi yang merasakan rindu. Levi mengisi bak pasir milik Mochi di dapur, lalu membuka karton makanan kucing berkualitas yang dibelinya di petshop ketika masih bertugas di Fukuoka dan menuangkannya di mangkuk kesayangan Mochi.

Mochi meminta perhatian Levi ketika ponsel Levi bergetar tanda sebuah panggilan masuk. Levi menggendong Mochi dan membawanya duduk di pangkuannya sementara ia menerima telepon itu.

[“Yo! Levi! Malam ini kami akan ke Shinganshina Club, kau harus ikut ya? Gunter dan Erd akan menjemputmu, sementara aku menjemput Petra dan Oluo!”]

“Aku bahkan tidak menyetujuinya, Hanji.”

[“Oh, ayolah! Jarang-jarang kan kita menghabiskan waktu bersama?!”]

“Aku bahkan sudah muak bertemu wajahmu, mata empat.”

[“Kau ini tsundere sekali. Sudah, pokoknya jam 8 kau siap-siap! Aku sudah memesan tempat di sana, hargai sedikit ketua regumu dong, Levi! Memesan tempat di Shinganshina butuh keberuntungan tingkat dewa, kautahu?”]

“Kalau begitu keberuntunganmu hanya setinggi kutu percobaan di lab kantor, Hanji.”

[“Aiisshh, kau ini. Sudah, aku tak mau terima penolakan! Kau tak siap pun kusuruh Erd dan Gunter menyeretmu bilamana perlu. Jangan kabur atau kuculik Mochi jadi bahan percobaanku selama sebulan!”]

“Cih, sial! Kubunuh kau kalau sampai melibatkan Mochi!”

Hanji tertawa di seberang line, lalu melanjutkan. [“Pokoknya, dandan yang ganteng ya, Levi?! Sampai jumpa.”]

Sambungan telepon dimatikan sepihak. Levi hanya menghela napas. Tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran ketua regu dan rekan setimnya itu. Iris biru gelap Levi memindai jam dinding yang berdentang empat kali. Setidaknya ia masih punya waktu untuk beristirahat sejenak. Levi menurunkan Mochi, berjalan ke arah kamar tidurnya, sementara Mochi mengikuti sambil menggoyangkan ekornya.

ooOoOoOoo

Levi agaknya setengah menyesal mengikuti kemauan wanita gila yang asyik bercumbu dengan koktail miliknya. Menyesal karena ia merasa sangat bosan di tempat yang seramai pasar ikan. Levi harusnya memilih menemani Mochi berkencan dengan betina kampung yang waktu itu sempat mendatangi apartemennya meminta makan. Agaknya selera Mochi cukup sederhana.

Dan tidak. Hanji belum mabuk untuk mengira bibir gelas adalah bibir Erwin, hanya bertingkah seperti orang mabuk saja. Petra yang kewalahan meladeni ketidakwarasan Hanji bersama Oluo. Erd dan Gunter sibuk mengejar kupu-kupu malam di lantai dansa.  
  
Baiklah terserah, Levi sendiri terlalu menikmati koktail yang dipesannya sambil mendengarkan irama menghentak yang diputarkan oleh sang DJ. Malam baru saja dimulai, semua orang masih semangat untuk menari dan menggoyangkan tubuh mereka.

Iris biru gelap Levi mencoba memindai ruangan luas dari sudut pandangnya. Hanji memesan meja di lantai dua, mereka jadi lebih leluasa untuk bersantai tanpa khawatir tertabrak para penari teler maupun gangguan lainnya. Aman juga bagi Levi untuk mengobservasi salah satu bar—yang katanya—kenamaan di daerah Ginza.

Hingga tak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, irisnya menangkap siluet dari sosok yang begitu familiar dalam ingatannya memasuki bar dari pintu masuk. Levi bisa dengan jelas melihatnya meski lampu warna-warni yang menyorot lantai dansa hanya memantulkan keremangan dalam gelap. Levi nyaris terlonjak dari kursinya ketika wajah itu tersorot lampu kuning sepersekian detik.  
  
Wajah oval itu yang kini semakin tegas, alisnya yang menukik, matanya yang jeri. Levi sangat hapal dengan wajah itu. penuh rasa ingin tahu dan tak kenal rasa takut. Khas para remaja dan pemuda yang berada pada fase rebel, tak mau dikekang tapi tak tau ke mana harus berjalan.

Tiba-tiba hatinya dipenuhi perasaan asing yang membuat darahnya terasa mendidih. Setingkat dengan kemarahan, tapi lebih liar dan menggoda. Seolah ada makhluk buas yang terbangun dari dalam jiwanya, meraung menginginkan hal yang Levi pun tak mengerti apa. salahkah Levi jika ia ingin menerjang bocah kesayangannya? Ingin memilikinya, ingin mengklaim bocahnya.

Levi meminum habis koktail di gelas dalam sekali teguk. Ia harus mendinginkan kepalanya. Pada Petra ia hanya menunjukkan arah toilet saat rekannya itu bertanya. Levi harus menenangkan diri.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju toilet Levi mengumpat dalam hati. mengutuki takdir yang lagi-lagi mempertemukannya dengan bocah kesayangannya. Mengutuki kewarasannya yang mendadak melempem begitu disuguhkan sosok yang paling ia rindukan. Mengutuki dirinya yang terlalu lembek. Hah, mungkin itu kenapa pamannya menyekolahkannya di akademi kepolisian. Entah hubungannya apa Levi terlalu malas memikirkannya.

Di toilet levi menghabiskan waktu menghitung semut-semut yang bersembunyi membentuk barisan di bawah wastafel. Mencuci wajahnya, mengelap dengan tisu. Lalu menghitung pasukan semut lagi. Heran juga karena dalam toilet bersih di kelab kenamaan tetap ada serombongan semut yang salah masuk dan tersesat di kelab ini.

Mungkin mereka bisa dijadikan sepasukan mata-mata untuk transaksi human trafficking yang sedang diusut grup pasukan Komandan Nile atau menyadap pembicaraan antar gembong narkoba dan kurirnya. Nah, Levi sepertinya sudah mabuk.

Apa dry martini efeknya memang sekuat ini? Rasanya ia belum pernah dibuat mabuk sebelumnya? Atau ini rasa frustrasi akibat meninggalkan bocahnya tanpa bicara dulu sebelumnya?

Pintu toilet dijeblak membuka, serombongan pemuda masuk sambil tertawa dan berbincang dengan ribut.

“Payah kau! Rugi aku mentraktirmu malam ini!”

“Berisik! Kita ke sini kan bukan untuk terlibat dengan wanita! Kau tak lihat wajah pucat Armin saat wanita itu menyodorkan dadanya? Gila!”

“Hei, itu belum seberapa bodoh! Kalian penakut!”

“Jean, Eren, berhentilah berdebat. Kepalaku makin pusing!”

“Ah! Tunggu Armin, jangan muntah dulu. Jean, ayo bantu aku membawa Armin ke bilik toilet!”

Levi menoleh pada suara yang terdengar begitu familiar itu. tepat saat itu, lampu toilet yang terang memantulkan binar dari iris hijau yang memesonakan Levi. Kedua netra berbeda warna itu bertumbukan dalam satu momentum kerinduan. Saling mengerjap antara terkejut dan takjub. Intuisinya tak pernah berbohong.

“Le-Levi-san?”

Eren yang pertama kali memecah kebisuan. Sejenak masalah sahabat yang teler terkesampingkan. Iris hijau Eren terfokus pada sosok yang dulu dihormati dan dipujanya. Eren tak tahu mengapa tubuhnya mendekat begitu saja bak ada medan magnet yang menariknya kepada Levi. Matanya memanas saat menyadari bahwa benar yang berada di hadapannya adalah Levi.

Levi sendiri membeku, tak jua mampu segera memfungsikan seluruh inderanya untuk merespon Eren. Lidahnya terlalu kelu. Levi terkejut kala Eren lebih dulu menghambur dan menubrukan tubuhnya kepadanya, memeluknya seolah tak ada hari esok. Lama hingga akhirnya Levi membalas mendekap bocah kesayangannya yang kini terisak dalam pelukannya. Ah, dia tetap sama, tetap bocah kesayangannya.

“Aku pulang, Eren,” bisik Levi sembari mengelus helai-helai coklat kastanye yang memahkotai kepala Eren.

.  
.  
.  
End

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa. Best regards untuk panitia terkasih ♥  
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
